legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbies
Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia, Stephanie and their friends are always busy. They already have so many cool hobbies, from soccer and skateboarding, to music and designing, but there's always time to learn something new! Music Andrea loves to take centre stage and perform for her friends. They always give her their honest critique: she's a superstar! However, Andrea isn't the only person in Heartlake City with musical talent - the girls started a band called the Heart Beats. Mia is teaching herself the drums, Olivia plays the keyboard and Stephanie is taking electric guitar lessons. Stephanie has kept her guitar lessons a secret from everyone! But now she feels ready to perform in front of her friends. Andrea's Top 3 Superstar tips # Practise every day. # Be original and create your own sound. # Own the stage - performance is everything. Magic One summer, Mia discovered a talent for magic - it started with a card trick and now she baffles the other girls with all kinds of illusions. Olivia helped build a cabinet and curtains for Mia's set, and now Mia is ready to enter the Heartlake City Magic Show! Of course, Mia's best trick involves an animal. With a wave of her wand, she can make Stephanie's bunny, Daisy, disappear! Emma asked Mia if she could create her magician's outfit. Emma's finishing touch was the bow tie! Mia's Top 3 Magic tricks # Making a bunny disappear and reappear. # Turning one flower into a whole bunch. # Knowing which card has been picked from the deck. Dance Andrea and Stephanie love to dance and have both been dancing since they were very young. Andrea has a natural talent for choreography, while Stephanie specialises in jazz and performs in school shows. Before a show, Andrea makes sure she looks perfect, and then rehearses her dance steps. She doesn't want to put a foot wrong! Andrea tried to teach Olivia how to dance, but it was hopeless! Olivia prefers science to samba. Andrea's Top 3 Dance ambitions # To choreograph a dance for Stephanie. # To teach young children how to dance. # To invent her own dance fitness craze. Designing Emma spends so much time working on her designs that she has her own design studio in her house. It's a great place to create costumes for the school musical, photograph her work or plan her redesign of Mia's bedroom. Emma often uses a computer to visualise her ideas, but she is a talented artist so she sometimes prefers a pencil! Emma recently taught herself how to knit, and knitted wooly hats for her friends. Emma's Top 3 Design projects # Making pebble jewellery with young children. # Entering the Teen Fashion Design contest. # Creating a new design web show, called "Together We Design". Inventing Olivia's brain is always buzzing with clever ideas. She has her own workshop where she invents cool gadgets, creates smart apps and recycles old junk into something fabulous. Olivia has even built a robot - Zobo. First, Olivia uses her science know-how to plan a new invention. Then, she uses her tools to create a prototype. Olivia wants to programme Zobo to play football for a new robot sports event. She's still in the early stages of planning! Zobo's Top 3 Robot skills # Using a sound sensor to find birds in the trees by Olivia's tree house. # Projecting TV shows and films anywhere. # Clearing weeds from overgrown paths. Karate Sometimes Emma likes to take time out of frim designing and creating fabulous things. Karate is great for feeling powerful, and for learning to focus the body and mind in new ways. Emma admires the trophies at the dojo. The older children have won many trophies! Emma has a black belt in karate. This means she is at the highest level. Emma's Top 3 Karate facts # Karate originated in Japan. # "Karate" means "empty hand" in Japanese. # Karate lessons take place in a dojo. Football Stephanie has been playing football ever since she learned to walk. She loves being part of a team, ans she's especially good at calling the plays and getting the team to work together. She's a playmaker and a striker, and practises shooting every day. Stephanie jogs and eats healthy snacks to keep her body in peak condition. Being fit helps her to improve her football skills. Stephanie plays for Heartlake High's football team with Andrea and Emma. Stephanie's Top 3 Super striker skills # Dribbling - running with the ball at her feet. # Heading - jumping up to to strike the ball with her head. # Shooting - scoring goals. The Great Outdoors From the Clearspring Mountains and the Whispering Woods, to Heartlake Farms and Clover Meadows, the countryside around Heartlake City is truly beautiful and the girls love exploring it. Olivia often swaps gadgets for gardening at Sunshine Ranch. Well, gardening is biology so it's a science project, too! When Andrea wants to be alone to write music, she hikes up to her hut in the Clearspring Mountains. It's so peaceful there. Andrea's Top 3 Things about being outdoors # The amazing scenery inspires her lyrics. # Fresh air is great for her voice. # In the mountains she can sing as loudly as she likes. Charity Work Olivia, Emma, Stephanie, Mia and Andrea are healthy and happy, and they all live in an amazing city. The girls know they are very lucky, so each of them has decided to spend some of their free time helping others. Andrea uses her blogging and social networking skills to spread the word about all the girls' charity events. Mia is raising money by selling fresh, homemade lemonade. All her profits will go to Page's Pets. Top 3 Fundraising ideas # Olivia thinks a sponsored maths challenge would be fun. # Stephanie is organising a spectacular bake-off. # Emma suggests a fabulous fashion show. Horse Riding Mia, Emma and Stephanie are all crazy about horses. They love riding them, grooming them and feeding them. They are even happy to clean their stables, which is known as "mucking out" - it can get more than a little messy! The countryside around Heartlake City is perfect for horse riding. Best friends Ella and Katharina often take their horses Sunshine and Niki for a gallop through Whispering Woods at the weekend. Stephanie really wants to win Heartlake Horse Show. She has been practising every day with Ruby. Stephanie's Top 3 Amazing horse facts # A horse can sleep lying down or standing up. # A baby horse (foal) can trot just after it's born. # The fastest horses can gallop at 88 km/h (55 mph). Caring for Animals Everyone knows that Mia is an animal lover. In fact, her friends sometimes joke that she prefers animals to people! But Mia isn't the only one who likes animals, her friends all have special pets to look after or creatures to care for. Emma and her friends take care of Oscar. Emma researched the best food to give hedgehogs - meaty dog food! Oscar adores Emma and her friends. He once followed them to Riding Camp! Charlie performed so well at Heartlake Dog Show that Mia is already training him for next year's show. Mia's Top 3 Dream animal jobs # Veterinarian - just like Aunt Sophie. # Animal psychologist - someone who understands animal behaviour. # Animal shelter worker - somewhere like Page's Pets. Cooking Stephanie is an amazing baker. She is known as the queen of cupcakes! Her friends are less confident in the kitchen, although they like to give cooking a go. Andrea has picked up some tips from working at City Park Café and Olivia likes to invent new flavour combinations. Marie, Andrea's boss at the café, has given Andrea some great outdoor cooking advice. Andrea is a little nervous, but her toasted marshmallows are delicious! Stephanie bakes for animals, too. She makes healthy cupcakes and biscuits for horses and dogs. Stephanie's Top 3 Cupcake recipes # Totally tempting toffee cupcakes. # Sensational strawberry shortcake cupcakes. # Special carrot cupcakes for horses and dogs. Another famous Stephanie's recipe is Triple Tiramisu Surprise. In her Outdoor Bakery she also bakes Chocolate cake with white icing and Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla slice. Skateboarding Mia enjoys spending time outdoors, whether it's hiking, mountain biking or horse riding. Her newest hobby is skateboarding. She's only just started, but she's working hard to learn tricks. She hopes a skate park will be built in the city one day. Skateboarding is a great way to travel. Mia often grabs her board and heads out for the day. She likes to pack a picnic - skateboarding gives her a big appetite! The first time Mia skateboarded she fell off. Her friend Matthew helped her get straight back on again and she soon found her balance. Mia's Top 3 Tricks and flips # Ollie - jumping in the air with the skateboard. # Rock and roll - riding to the very top of the ramp and back down. # Kickflip - jumping in the air and spinning the board. Winter Fun Winter transforms Heartlake City into a beautiful snowy paradise. Stephanie, Mia, Andrea, Olivia and Emma love this time of year - they can ski, ice-skate, go sledding or just get cosy with a cup of hot chocolate. Olivia uses science logic, building know-how and some handy twigs to create wondrous snowpeople. Mia donates her magician's top hat to complete the look. The girls sometimes go snowboarding and skiing at a cool resort, up in the mountains. Mia and Emma love skiing. Skate star Lily gives Stephanie some tips. Top 3 Things to do in winter # Snowshoe all around Heartlake City. # Form an ice hockey team. # Learn to drive a snowmobile. Off to the Beach There are plenty of fun things to do at Ambersands Beach: Olivia and Andrea build sandcastles, while Stephanie plays football and relaxes with her book. Mia enjoys snorkelling and searching the rock for sea creatures. Emma has a part-time job as a junior lifeguard at the beach. She helps the lifeguards to keep everyone safe. Olivia loves building sandcastles. Her top tip for building a strong castle is to mix sand and water in a bucket first. Andrea looks for pirate ships through her telescope. Top 3 Beach rules # Don't leave a litter on the beach. # Don't swim too far out into the sea. # Have fun and come back soon! Jungle Adventures Mia, Stephanie, Olivia, Emma and Andrea love new challenges. So, when Dr Sophie asked them to help her rescue endangered jungle animals, they all said "yes!". They couldn't wait to head off on an amazing adventure. The girls and their friend Matthew have lots to do in the jungle. There are animals to be rescued, habitats to be repaired and dangerous areas to be patrolled. On their second day in the jungle, Dr Sophie was called to an emergency on a neighbouring reserve, leaving the girls and Matthew in charge! Top 3 Tropical tips # Always wear sunscreen. # Wear insect repellent, too. # Treat the jungle animals with respect and kindness. See Also: Quotes Category:General Information Category:Exploring LEGO Friends